


Child Support

by madrefiero



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrefiero/pseuds/madrefiero
Summary: Sitting on the porch was a bag of kitten chow, with a note taped to the front that just said "Child Support." He snorted out a laugh, then jumped when someone stepped out from behind the big oak tree in the front yard."I uh, I guess this makes us in-laws or something," The guy said shyly, almost like he was asking. "I found her under my carport shortly after she had 'em. I didn't know who she belonged to." He scratched the back of his neck and his timid smile twisted Clint's insides up in a way that no one had in a long time.





	Child Support

**Author's Note:**

> At the request of aw-hawkeye-no, based on a cute thing they saw where someone adopted a cat and the neighbor's cat got it pregnant. They left a bag of food labeled "child support" on the porch. Also, I know this isn't precisely how cat genetics and colors work, but it's cuter this way. Let's just pretend.

Clint was exhausted. Physically. Mentally. He was just fucking drained. Lucky lay at his feet and Liho jumped onto his lap. She wouldn't let him pet her, but walked over his legs and up his arm, then over his shoulders before settling back into the first spot on his lap. He sighed and tried to scratch behind the cat's ears, only for her to nip at his finger. God she was a mean cat. He didn't even _like_ cats, never wanted a cat. But she was Tasha's cat, and Tasha was gone and neither of them really knew what to do without her, so he kept her.

"I miss her too. Know what she'd say to you? She'd say, 'Liho, you're getting fat.' Because you are." 

The black cat stretched, gave Clint an unamused yawn, and jumped down, promptly heading to her food dish. Clint groaned, but got up to get a can of food for her, muttering under his breath while he scraped it into the dish. 

"I hate you."

He sighed, but ran his hand down her spine while she ate. God he missed Tasha. He knew their job was dangerous, but did she did she really have to push him out of the way? She should have let him take the bullet instead. She would definitely cope better than he was. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the jingle of Liho's collar as she and her full belly trotted out the dog door and into the night. He didn't know what she did all night but she always came back, and there were never any mice around. 

Two months later, Liho was restless. She paced and ate and groomed, then repeated the process, meowing loudly the whole time. Anytime Clint tried to touch her she hissed and swiped at him worse than normal. That night, she left through the dog door as usual, except when morning came, she was nowhere to be found. He went outside and called for her, looking all around the outside of the house. He checked under the front porch and in the bushes, but she was just gone. Gone. Just like Tash. And then Clint cried over the damned thing. Liho was the only living tie he had Tasha, and now she was gone too. 

It was another month before he saw he again. He was sitting on the porch swing one morning, having his morning coffee, when she strolled up like she never left, with a line of three kittens behind her. Two white and one black. Clint rubbed his eyes sleepily to make sure he'd seen correctly and sure as shit, there she was with three babies. He grinned and shook his head. He never thought he would actually miss her. 

"I thought you went out mousing every night, young lady. You've got some explaining to do."

He laughed and opened the door for them all to go inside, and got her some food. While she ate, he sat down and let the kittens crawl all over him, playing with all three of them. A quick rap on the door had hip up in a second, but when he opened it, no one was there. Sitting on the porch was a bag of kitten chow, with a note taped to the front that just said "Child Support." He snorted out a laugh, then jumped when someone stepped out from behind the big oak tree in the front yard. 

Dark, chin-length hair framed a jawline that he was sure was a felony in at least five states. The stranger had on a flannel over a threadbare undershirt, and faded jeans that hugged his thighs like they were painted on. Clint almost choked when the guy cleared his throat to get his attention. Busted. Standing beside him was an all white cat.

"I uh, I guess this makes us in-laws or something," The guy said shyly, almost like he was asking. "I found her under my carport shortly after she had 'em. I didn't know who she belonged to." He scratched the back of his neck and his timid smile twisted Clint's insides up in a way that no one had in a long time. 

"Or something." He beamed and opened the door to invite them in, not missing the way the other man's eyes drifted over him. 

"I'm Clint."

"Bucky."

Maybe something. Hopefully.


End file.
